Hell and Back
by RedRocker13
Summary: Two years after the events of Season Three. Blair is in her final year of Duel Academy, and has a new group of friends. When a warning from the past, and a friend who's long since gone arrives, it's up to Blair and her new friends to save Duel Academy. Again. Include's OC's.


Duel Academy Island. Two years had passed since that incident, which later became known as the "Dimensional Meta-crisis Incident", or simply DMI. The Academy had been transported to an alternate universe. The only way to survive, was to duel. The problem was, dueling took a lot of strength, which was in short supply, thanks to Viper's Bio-Bands. The Bio-Bands, affixed to every student, absorbed the duelists strength, and used it to fuel the Yubel entity. Several students drained themselves, becoming almost zombie-like. However, through it all, her friends hadn't given up. They had saved her life.

One of Duel Academy's star students was stood in front of a statue that had been erected in the memory of the students that hadn't made it back from the alternate universe. The plague had only two names, but they were two very important ones.

Jaden Yuki:

June 11th 1991- June 10th 2009

Zane Truesdale:

October 15th 1988- June 8th 2009

Blair Flannigan stared at the names, deep in thought. When she had first come to the academy, she was convinced that she was in love with Zane. He had sent her home of course, she was just a kid who had cut school to come find him. She smiled slightly at the memory. Then there was Jaden. She had spent a long time chasing after him. He had been completely oblivious. Naturally. He had Alexis and her huge crush on him, and herself, and he hadn't noticed a thing. Blair shook her head, trying to clear her head, before afternoon class. She turned away from the statue and began to walk back to the academy. In the distance, she saw a figure standing, looking out over one of the courtyards. She smiled at the familiar outline, and went to join him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, a smile on her lips. No response. "Aren't you going to class?" No response. "HEY!"

"What are you doing, Blair?"

"What do you mean? I'm trying to make conversation with my friend!"

"Right, whatever."

"Mephi!"

Mephistopheles turned to look at her. He had long white hair, which even pulled up into a ponytail still hit the small of his back. He glared at her, his lilac eyes, narrowed. "What did I say about calling me that?"

Blair shrugged "Not to."

Mephistopheles continued to glare at her.

"C'mon, time for class." Blair said, tugging at the sleeve of his Obelisk Blue uniform.

"I'm not going." he replied

"Yes, you are." Her tugging becoming more insistent.

"No, I'm not. You can, I'm not wasting my time in Sartyr's class. I've no interest in card design."

"Doesn't mean you can skip it." Blair said, shaking her head. Mephistopheles snatched his arm away and began walking off in the opposite direction. "Hey! Mephi!"

Mephistopheles stopped, and looked back at her. "What?"

"C'mon, you're still a first year, you shouldn't skip class."

"Whatever, like I need your advice."

Blair approached him, and went to put a hand on his shoulder, which he swatted away. "I thought we also agreed on not touching me."

"But-" her hand hovering just above his shoulder, when he forcefully smacked it away. Blair drew her, stinging, hand back in shock."Mephi..."

"Honestly, I don't know why you insist on hanging around me. What is it? Pity? Guilt? Jeez, you're pathetic. Like a fly, hanging around all the time. But since you've got no fight, you're not even worth swatting."

Blair stared at him in shock. Mephistopheles could be cold, arrogant, even downright rude, but this was weird. Even for him. "Mephi, what's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" He shrugged

"You're acting weird. Even by your standards."

"Or, I'm acting how I really am, and you!" He started to walk closer to her. His cold lilac eyes, set into the snow white face, framed by his white hair, made for a slightly terrifying presence. Instinctively, Blair took a step back. "And you," he continued "have convinced yourself that I'm someone I'm not."

"Mephi..." Blair suddenly gasped in realisation. "Wait a minute..."

"Hmm?"

"You jerk!" Blair grinned "You were just trying to delay me! Class started ten minutes ago."

Mephistopheles grinned "Guilty as charged. Guess you won't be going after all."

"Hmph, fine. But, you're gonna pay for that."

"Oh, how so?"

"You're gonna duel me."

"Duel you. Sure. Makes for some easy DP." Mephistopheles grinned

"Shut it, you. Let's Duel." Blair yelled, her duel disk activating.

Blair: 4000 LP

Mephistopheles: 4000 LP

"I'll start us off." Blair called. "I summon Princess Pikeru in attack mode. I'll throw two face downs, and end it there. Over to you, Mephi."

"Very well. Draw." Mephistopheles nodded. "I summon my Nightmare Beast Agares, in attack mode." An old man, atop a crocodile appeared. [ATK: 800, DEF: 100]

"It's not gonna be enough to destroy my Pikeru." Blair gloated.

"Power is more than attack points, dear." Mephistopheles smirked back. "I set a card face down and call it."

"Back to me then. Draw" Blair looked over the cards in her hand. "Okay, let's try this. Pikeru's ability gives me 400 points. Now, Pikeru, destroy his Nightmare Beast Agares."

The Princess launched a spell at Agares, causing him explode, and Mephistopheles to grunt in pain.

Mephistopheles: 3600 Life Points.

"Reveal trap card, Deal with Asmodeus." Mephistopheles chuckled, darkly. "Whenever a Nightmare Beast card is destroyed by battle, I can destroy the monster that destroyed it. In return, I must either send a card that has 'Nightmare' in its card name from my deck to the graveyard, or pay 500 life points. In this case, I'll send Nightmare Angel Azazel to the graveyard. This of course, triggers his ability."

"I don't think I like the sound of this." Blair paled.

"You shouldn't." When Azazel is sent to the grave by a card effect, he's automatically special summoned.

Azazel appeared in a cloud of black feathers. He took the form of a handsome man in his mid-thirties, wearing a long red coat, and dark trousers. [ATK: 1900, DEF: 1500]

Blair looked back to her hand. "I end my turn."

"My turn, draw. I summon Nightmare Prince Asmodeus." he called.

Blair had to cover her eyes, as a tall handsome man, clad in purple, with long purple hair. appeared in a bright burst of what appeared to be petals. [ATK: 1600, DEF: 1100]

Blair inwardly cursed " _Shit! That's his ace! I gotta figure a way around this. I still have my face downs, so I can survive this at least."_

"When Nightmare Prince Asmodeus is summoned, I can special summon Nightmare Beast Crocell." A beautiful woman, with long blonde hair, in a blue dress, and blue wings appeared next to Asmodeus. [ATK: 500. DEF: 300] "I'll use her effect, to equip her to my Nightmare Prince Asmodeus, increasing his attack points, by her attack points." At this, Crocell seemed to cling onto Asmodeus. "Now, Azazel, get rid of her Princess!"

Azazel took to the skies on his black wings, before diving towards Pikeru.

"Not so fast!" Blair yelled "Check this out, Enchanted Javelin! Now, I gain 1900 life points!" Blair: 6300 Life Points

"So, you saved your little princess, see how long she lasts against Asmodeus! Get her!"

The handsome prince spouted black wings, and rams horns. He too, flew into the air, before flinging dark magic at Pikeru.

"Take this, Magic Cylinder!" yelled Bair. The attack went in one end, and went right back to Mephistopheles.

Mephistopheles: 1500 LP

"I set two face down cards, and end my turn." Mephistopheles smirked.

" _Shit, I don't like the look of that smirk. I'm winning, but I get the feeling that this is going exactly as he wants it to." Blair thought._ "Draw! First, I thank Pikeru for the extra life points

Blair: 6700

"Next, I equip Pikeru with Trial of a Princess, to increase her attack by 800 points. I summon Ebon Magician Curran, and I'll use Trial of a Princess on her too. Now, Pikeru, attack Azazel!"

"No way! Reveal trap, Temporary Ascension!" Mephistopheles called "For this turn any and all 'Nightmare Angel' monsters cannot be hit by attacks."

" _Shit!"_ "I end."

"Of course you do. Thanks Blair."

"For what?"

"This has been fun." Mephistopheles smiled.

"Jeez, cocky much?"

"You'd be too if you had my hand. Uhh… You don't. Clearly. "

"Gotta work on that attitude, kid."

"I summon Nightmare Beast Berith! [ATK: 1800, DEF: 1600] Now, I equip Asmodeus with Venom Sword, IR! This increases his attack by 800 points" [ATK: 2900, DEF: 1100]

"Next, I'll activate Beriths ability. If my opponent has two or more monsters on the field, I can choose one of them, I'll choose Ebon Magician Curran. Next I pay life points equal to the number of stars X100."

Mephistopheles: 1100 Life Points

"And I get to control this monster for as long as I pay the required life points each turn. Not that I'll need to. Ebon Magician Curran, destroy Pikeru."

She did as she was asked, destroying herself in the process. Next, Nightmare Prince Asmodeus, attack directly!

Blair: 3800 Life Points

"Nightmare Beast Berith! You're next!"

Blair: 2000 Life Points

"Nightmare Angel Azazel! Attack!"

Blair: 100 Life Points

"This isn't over, Mephi!"

"I beg to differ." Mephistopheles chuckled. "Reveal quick play spell, Oliver's Condemnation!"

"What?"

"This allows me to destroy a card that has the word 'Angel' in it's card name."

"What? But that only cover's your own Nightmare Angel- Huh?!" She stopped when she realised what he was planning.

"That's right. I'm destroying my own Nightmare Angel Azazel. But, let's not forget about his effect."

Azazel burnt in a bright white light, only to be brought back a few seconds later.

"Dont' forget, he still has an attack. Azazel! End this!"

Azazel soared high into the air, before coming down on her, hard. Blair fell to the ground.

Blair: 0 Life Points.

The monsters disappeared, and Mephistopheles walked over to Blair.

"Ever heard the saying ladies first? Jerk."

Mephistopheles held his hand out, and pulled her to her feet.

"Ever heard the saying choose your fights."

"Jerk."

Mephistopheles just chuckled.


End file.
